


The Things No One Has To Say

by Symmet



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Loki is a giant dork, Loki is basically a teenage girl, M/M, SO FLUFFY, Thor is cryptic, Tony is aware of this, but its fluffy tho, everyone is uncomfortable, its great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symmet/pseuds/Symmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony says a thing and Loki can't process it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things No One Has To Say

**Author's Note:**

> Old but again, still makes me smile.

It happens on a Thursday of all days. _Thor's day_ , Loki thinks darkly, _yes, of course_.

There is a call, one of the general types, if ever there were those, something along the lines of “Avengers Assemble we got some more damn robots playing whack-a-mole the city. Whose day is it to building sit? Loki? Ok fine, just get the damn robots, people.”

Ever since the robot attacks had started, they have been constantly ready for an attack. After one attempted to break into Stark tower and copy JARVIS (and the machine was miffed that such a primitive system could hope to even remotely begin such a task), someone had to be left behind to supervise the building.

Today it was Loki's pleasure.

What happens is as follows; Tony had made a new suit. The new suit implemented something none of his other suits did.

This new-fangled fun thing that Tony was extremely excited about exploiting just so happened to be magic. From Loki. It was like Christmas for the man, and Loki hadn't really attempted to be a push over about it all, he made a conscious effort to make it difficult for others to work with him as a basic rule, but he had just sort of let Tony have it without really thinking.

He was just so damn happy.

After the first battle, however, the cord attached to one of the boots was torn and with that, the magic tied to it spilled out. It didn't ruin the plaza statue so much as liquify it. Tony was shouted at, Loki berated and the both of them threatened by a very “furious” Fury.

As a surprise present, Loki made some better cords and attached them to the undersides of the bracers, as well as repairing the boots and reinforcing those.

The call came and Tony ran by, flinging a piece of toast to the side as he decided against breakfast on the way. "Cord's fixed" Loki called out and he turned, "Made it stronger. Also…might find some new toys on your bracers" Tony groaned, leaned over and gave the amused god a peck on the cheek, and said something along the lines of , "Love ya, you're the best,” before hurriedly running out to the rooftop and yelling in delight at the new additions.

Loki sat frozen for about twelve minutes.

The thing about _I love you_ was that on Asgard it was not spoken in passing, or at a glance, or even really during courtship. In the arranged marriages, the couple was not even often expected to act - nevertheless say - such things.

He mulled over it so much that a second robot nearly ruined a perfectly good (and newly replaced) set of windows, only snapping to attention when JARVIS initiated the alarm.

He apologized profusely to the artificial intelligence until he lamented, perhaps against any better judgement, “Tony said I love you to me.”

He had simply needed to confirm what had just happened. He doesn't mean to share his secrets with a machine that is supposed to share everything with the man in question. He also doesn't expect the machine to understand, let alone handle the delicate situation better than Loki is currently managing.

"I will not tell Mr Stark, if you insist, but may I suggest seeking out your brother? Perhaps he is more accustomed to handling such … revelations."

It is a poor word of choice, but it would have to do. besides. Loki did almost let the machine get hijacked. So he thanks it and is quiet for until the Avengers, tired but victorious, return. He speaks when he has to, but more or less remains silent for the rest of the day, not trusting himself not to blurt it out and ruin it all. Luckily, he is not usually the talkative type, so his behavior is more or less missed, as Tony had an important meeting to attend - otherwise Pepper had threatened to quit.

He makes his excuses, telling Fury he is leaving for a short while.

Then he visits his brother.

Thor hums when he tells him and cryptically, _cryptically_ , Thor answers _**cryptically**_ , what is the universe coming to? He says, "Humans live much shorter lifespans, brother. They are not so reserved regarding what should and should not be said; there is not always a chance of being able to say it tomorrow, so they say it as often and they are wont to." He then grinned that annoying, peppy smile and turned towards the direction his own Jane was.

Loki storms away.

Long ago, if a suitor had spoken in such a way, with such blatant disregard for any customs, his wagging tongue would have been cut out and offered to Loki as recompense.

Not that he would have let such a thing happen in Stark’s case.

He wants to repeat it back to Stark, but the words get caught in his throat; even the one whom he loved without a doubt, who rarely if ever, wounded his heart, could not often coax the words out; and he loved his mother deeply, but he was loathe to be so vulnerable, even before she which had held him as a babe and in whose arms he had been rocked to sleep numerous times. He wants to tell Stark that he loves him, too. He entertains the thought that it was Stark’s complete and utter informality that stops him, because it is undeserving of the deep statement Loki wants to spin in return.

Really, he is just terrified that Stark meant it in a human way, not in an Asgardian way. That when he says it, Stark will laugh at him. He cringes away from that outcome, bats it away from his mind.

But no matter how he tells himself Stark does love him, does care, it tortures and twists in his mind, and he can’t do it. Whenever Tony turns to look at him, smiling, it sinks down his throat into his chest, burning but never emerging, because Loki is a coward, and it’s easier to tell Tony he acts like a child rather than tell him he’d like to have Tony’s child.

So, only late in the night, curled around Stark because they discovered he was less likely to have his nightmares with Loki there, he presses himself close and whispers jaggedly in Tony's ear.

He does it night after night and sometimes he says more.

He says why. He wonders how. He says when and where it happened, the exact moments at the exact places, because there are so many, so many times and moments that Anthony Stark claimed Loki's heart.

He tells him that if he were not a coward, he would say it where the sun could see and pull it around the world in his light.

He tells him that Tony must instead settle for Lady Moon, for she is the keeper of secrets and she will not tell anyone and Loki is afraid so he will keep it that way.

Two months later, Tony mentions lightly that he hasn't had a single nightmare for a while. Loki is glad, but he would never outright say so. It is not in his nature.

“Hmm? That is…well."

Tony rolls his eyes, "Yeah, I'd say so."

Loki makes small talk because that is apparently a custom on Earth. No banter, just small empty words. Usually he and Tony drop that for the word play, but they are joined by the rest of the Avengers (minus his brother, whom is still on his premarital honeymoon) and so is inclined to play the rules of social interactions.

"Do you know when?" He says, passing Barton the milk.

"Huh, If I had to say, probably…the robot attack where Merida over there did a backflip into a dumpster." He says with a grin waving his spoon at a scowling Barton. Loki pauses but continues picking up his spoon. _The same day you said you loved me,_ he thinks silently. Tony had not repeated the statement since. Loki doubts he wants to retract it so much as he's forgotten. Which almost hurts more. He eats in silence, not feeling strong enough to take part in small talk at the moment.

"You gave me the enhanced cords.” Tony says wistfully around a spoonful of lucky charms. The magic cords in question had been confiscated after the third battle where Tony had accidentally brought Steve's cellphone to life. As in, turned it into a sentient being. It had learned how to speak, and unimpressed with Steve's polite vocabulary, had started speaking in a uniquely vulgar manner. Steve, horrified but not having the heart enough to smash it, had glassily relinquished it to SHEILD. Loki admitted it was, as Barton had said, "Hi-fucking-Larious”, which always turned Steve red as he mumbled, “language.” under his breath.

They continue eating in general silence after that.

Tony finishes and puts his and Natasha's (she had finished at the same time) bowls in the sink, returning to nibble on some toast. Almost off handedly he adds, "I also said I loved you."

Immediately the tension in the room sky rockets.

  
Everyone sees the odd way Tony is looking at Loki who looks like a deer caught in headlights and assumes it's an extremely awkward lover's spat where Loki hasn't said _it_ yet.

Everyone immediately vacates. Banner doesn't even attempt to come up with an excuse, he just slips off his stool with his plate of bacon and eggs and nearly runs into the elevator.

Nevertheless, the other three suddenly remember that they have to train somewhere now, right now at eight thirty seven, yes _exactly_ , gotta go we'll be late, and the two are left alone, Steve whacking Barton’s hand away from blocking his escape down the stairs in their haste to get through first. Alone, except for JARVIS, but at the moment, they've both forgotten him.

Loki eyes Tony warily, then puts his spoon down.

“Yes, you did." He says slowly.

Tony nods, chuckling to himself. Then looks up, raises an eyebrow.

"Well?"

Loki does not feel prepared for this at all. But Tony is saying that like _hello, yes I **mean** it get your ass in gear and return the damn sentiment_ , so he slides off his stool and slips over, eyes down.

"Tony-" He begins, but Tony is kissing him anyways, so he must not have to say it right this moment.

"I know.” Tony murmurs to his shoulder after they pull apart. Then he adds, "You can't shut up about it after you think I've fallen asleep."

Loki freezes.

"Yes, you idiot." Tony mutters to his shoulder affectionately, "I love you, freaky god family drama, and helmet antlers, and all."

Loki just nods, because he doesn't need to speak.


End file.
